


speaking and stargazing

by CaptainBushel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Other, healthy relationships built off of communication and consent, let loki infodump, let loki stim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBushel/pseuds/CaptainBushel
Summary: Loki reflects on their time on Sakaar and how they've felt.





	speaking and stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> i hope yall enjoy this, let loki infodump, also how loki feels when infodumping is based off of how i feel when infodumping so i cant promise it's universal but i hope that you enjoy reading!!!!

Loki was happy on Sakaar. Or at least as happy as they could be with the distant looming thoughts of what they had lost. They had found a small safe place in the universe, and they were cherishing it.

Grandmaster was… strange. He was kind to Loki, treated them well, liked dressing them up and taking them out for anything at all. It wasn’t unpleasant by any measure, and sometimes Loki found themselves enjoying their surroundings. People were interested in talking to them here. They weren’t just the somewhat antisocial royalty who talked either too little or too much and had too many quirks to set them apart from their peers. Here, people were flocking around to listen to their knowledge, and they loved it. Sharing things with so many people, and having all of them hooked on their every word was exciting. In Asgard, Thor had been willing to listen to them when possible, but Loki knew that he hadn’t gotten some of the things they said to their brother. Thor was usually dragged away by is friends as it was. Frigga had listened too, but there was only so much time she had. 

Here on Sakaar, they could share all of the knowledge they had accumulated over more than a thousand years in Asgard’s library. And people listened to them. Hung onto their every word. It was exhilarating, and with every fact they shared, every story they told, they felt their smile grow wider. These people were interested in the history of Asgard, of the culture of Earth and the poetry they could recite from memory, anything that Loki knew. With how little printed knowledge made it to Sakaar, they were full of more knowledge than almost the entire book collection. 

Loki knew that Grandmaster could tell they enjoyed telling people anything that they knew. He brought Loki to more social gatherings with day drinking and calm attitudes receptive to hearing, and kept them away from the Commodore with the invitation that if they ever wanted to join, they were welcome. Loki didn’t mind him using the Commodore; Grandmaster kept open communication with them, and Loki knew that the ruler was engaging less with other beings now that he had something like a relationship with them. When he did take the Commodore out, he always made sure to leave Loki with something that would make them happy. Once he had given Loki private access to his library while he was out, and Loki had spent ten minutes alone in the library just jumping up and down, their entire body full of excitement.

Grandmaster was strange and unpredictable enough to occasionally frustrate Loki, but he was kind. He quickly recognized Loki’s likes and saw to them with pampering without prompting, and he made sure Loki didn’t have to ever be in a situation that would stress them out too much. It was nice. He made Loki feel appreciated and safe on Sakaar. Between private dinners with a soothing atmosphere, small excursions with nobody but the two of them, and little caring gestures that happened quite often, Loki felt wanted and loved more than they ever had on Asgard. 

Grandmaster had taken Loki on one of those small excursions, this time stargazing. The two of them were laying on the roof staring up at the stars, and Loki was naming the ones that she could as she happily shook her feet.

“Someone told me that one was called the serpent’s head,” she said, pointing to a triangular arrangement of three stars with a fourth star a little ways off the vertex of the triangle. “It’s named after a combination of Earth’s Norse mythology and a legend of a giant snake encircling the cosmos.” She paused, dropping her hand back to her chest and clasping her two hands together as her feet continued to shake. “No matter where I go, there’s always legends of animals having something to do with the world. Earth alone has probably dozens of stories with the idea that the world is held on the back of a turtle.” Grandmaster turned his head to face her, a lopsided smile on his face.

“Do you know any uh, other, other constellations from this sky?” Her face lit up, and she lifted her arm again to point to another one. It was made of six main stars, and one could almost see the shape of a crow.

“That one is Asteria. She challenged Death to a duel and won is what the person who taught it to me said. So, Death put her in the sky so she could never be forgotten.” Grandmaster hummed softly, and Loki turned her head to face him with a smile. “I haven’t learned the others yet.” He nodded and held out his open hand. She slid her hand into his and wiggled her toes happily when Grandmaster gave it a gentle squeeze.

“You’re always so ah, pretty when you’re telling people things, you, you know that?” Loki flushed, and Grandmaster’s smile grew. “You get this glow to your face, and you’re always smiling when you’re talking about things you know.” He scooted a little bit closer to Loki, making their shoulders touch with just enough room between them for their hands to rest. “This okay, sugar?” Loki nodded, shifting about slightly to rest her head on Grandmaster’s shoulder with a sigh of contentment.

“I like telling people things stuff I’m interested in,” she softly said, not moving her gaze from the stars. “It makes me happy. I start talking and i just can’t stop because it’s exciting and fun and more exhilarating than you can imagine.” She pauses, nervously using her free hand to fidget with the hem of her clothing. “Do I talk too much?”

“No, no no, of course not sugar,” Grandmaster soothed, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. “I like hearing the sound of your voice, especially when you’re talking about something you love.” Loki relaxed, her eyes drifting shut as she let out a sigh of relief. 

“Thank you,” she murmured, giving his hand a soft squeeze. He returned the gesture, softly chuckling. “Sometimes I worry that I’m talking too much and getting too excited and annoying everyone,” she whispered so softly that nobody but Grandmaster could hear her. 

“Well, don’t worry about that with me.” There’s a moment of silence. “Can I kiss you?” Loki smiles, cracking open her eyes and turning to face him.

“Go right ahead.”

Yes, Loki thought to herself as her boyfriend softly and slowly kissed her on the rooftop, she was happy here on Sakaar. She was happy on this planet where she was accepted and welcomed, where she could jump up and down when she was excited without anyone staring, where she could talk until she had said everything she knew. She was happier than she could ever remember being on Asgard. Even though her mother was gone. Even though her brother was gone. She was happy in this corner of the universe, far away from those who had caused her pain.

Maybe, she considered, just maybe, she could be home.


End file.
